Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 May 2015
04:45 Wspomnienia. 04:45 Nowe x'D 04:45 ;-; 04:45 To nie była zwykła kaczka! ;-; 04:45 i kładzie je na głowie Roja ;-; 04:45 Wiem ;-; 04:45 To była magiczna kaczka aka Pinia ;-; 04:45 I ogólnie chodzi w niej po całej galerii x'D 04:46 Si ;-; 04:47 Strange : Córka jest od Ciebie wyższa i takie sad poker face xd 04:47 o/ 04:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSDoq0F2wHE o tak 04:47 Serek x'D 04:48 Hayo Wam 04:48 To jest, Kem i tak wbija i wybija, więc.. hayo Rave :v 04:49 Banane 04:49 Hm? 04:49 <3 04:49 <3 04:49 Oh, Wrona 04:49 o. 04:50 * o/ 04:50 o. 04:50 Cześć. 04:50 Hayo Araczę 04:50 o/ Szorstki kocur 04:50 cześć 04:52 Tak sobie myślę, że dzisiaj miałem spoko dzień :X 04:52 Chociaż nie wypada chwalić go przed zachodem słońca. 04:52 Araczu 04:52 Ciesz się chwilą 04:52 A marihuaniną? 04:52 Każdy dzień jest w sumie piękny, bo należy do nas. 04:52 >Lof forewer dla życia i wgl. 04:53 Banan, nie psuj chwili filozofowaniem xD 04:53 Jejku, chyba podchodzę zbyt pozytywnie do świata. 04:53 x'D 04:53 Banan 04:53 Dobra, cicho. x'D 04:53 Chcesz podchodzić niezbyt pozytywnie do świata? 04:53 Dawaj. 04:53 Nie korzystasz z szansy bycia admem na Placki Wiki 04:54 O, kurde. 04:54 Zapomniałam, sora. 04:54 BANANE! 04:54 NOWE! Bez capsa ;-; 04:54 Chyba jednak będę od 1 do 4 sierpnia ^-^ 04:54 Ja czasami do znajomych, w różnych sytuacjach, wywalam tekst: "Ja jestem adminem kripipasta wiki. A ty co osiągnąłeś w życiu?" xD 04:54 ;w; 04:54 Aracz x'D 04:54 Ja byłam 04:55 Straciłam życie (ok) 04:55 A ja byłam modem. Chyba cztery razy. 04:55 Ja trzy xd 04:55 Chyba jednak nie podchodzę do tego zbyt poważnie. ;-; 04:55 Nowaaa 04:55 Nie 04:55 Kotyyy 04:55 Smaczneee 04:55 Marzeniaaa 04:56 Koty 04:56 Płaczą 04:56 Mięsożercy zazwyczaj mają niezbyt smaczne mięso. 04:56 Jak mogłaś im to zrobić 04:56 Marną 04:56 Jejku, za dużo się naoglądać "Skazanego na bluesa" i słuchać teraz wszystkich piosenek Dżemu. Yeah. 04:56 Swoją drogą, dobry film. 04:57 * Noworoczna turla się przez czat 04:57 Aracz 04:57 W ogóle Europejczycy podobno są do dupy we smaku :/ 04:57 Są słon 04:57 i 04:57 A Azjaci smakują jak jajko 04:57 A podobno ogólnie mięso ludzkie nie jest smaczne. 04:57 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń zatrzymuje nową 04:57 Ogólnie ludzie pewnie niezbyt dobrze smakują. Biorąc pod uwagę ich dietę. 04:58 ...Co ja gadam 04:58 Lubię słone rzeczy 04:58 Wiesz co jest słone? 04:58 Sól 04:58 Smacznego. 04:58 * ReiRakto soli herbatę 04:59 Bardzo dużo chyba tkanki tłuszczowej mają ludzie. Przynajmniej tak wnioskuję po przeglądnięciu kilkunastu zdjęć głębokich ran od cięcia nożem. Hehe. 04:59 O Bożż, co ja zrobiłam D: 04:59 Aracz 04:59 Jakbym jadł europejczyka 04:59 To znając mnie bym jeszcze posolił 04:59 Podobno, jak się arbuza posoli to jest słodszy. 04:59 Banan 04:59 Fekalia prawda. 04:59 Hm 04:59 On wtedy jest gorzki 04:59 Dioto 04:59 Moja siostra wszystko soli tak, że nie da się tego zjeść 04:59 D: 04:59 Ja raz posoliłem herbatę. Od razu wylałem, ogarnąłem że posoliłem przed wzięciem pierwszego łyku. 04:59 A ona to je 04:59 Rei 05:00 No ale no, coś było, że się soli arbuza i jest słodszy. 05:00 Chcesz poznać prawdę? 05:00 ..Eh? 05:00 Ja z/w muszę router zresetować. 05:00 Zupa pomidorowa z majonezem. Lol. 05:00 Aracz 05:00 Tylko go nie ubrudź 05:00 Bo może czołg przelecieć 05:01 ;-; 05:01 Nowe, podeślij jakiś fortepian, bo nie mam co grać. ;-; 05:02 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń rzuca fortepianem w Hajs 05:02 Lol. 05:02 ehh 05:02 nie wiem ;-; 05:02 czekaj 05:02 pomyślę i wyślę 05:02 ;--; 05:02 Duży makaronami podłogi 05:02 coś 05:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGIrxvSwcC4 Failed. Tego się nie da zaśpiewać samemu D: 05:02 Samolotem Nintendo kluczyki 05:03 Rastrowy 05:03 Andrzeju 05:03 Jeszcze jakiś problem z DNS mi wyskoczył, lol. 05:03 Tytaniczny 05:03 Ul 05:04 Nieodwracalnie 05:04 Antasm, jakbym miał go ubrudzić? :X 05:04 Kurczaczki 05:04 U was 05:05 http://screenshooter.net/102501242/jydcifi Hahaha pierwszy 05:06 Mhm .v. 05:06 Przekaz lol 05:29 w 05:29 tak, Banan, tak xd 05:29 Płączą 05:29 Jezus maria 05:29 No sory no 05:29 Lewaki kontratakują 05:29 Jutuby tak bardzo 05:30 ale mi potwór z Amnesii wyszedł (la) 05:30 Aaaaa jaka słodka Nowa! x'D 05:30 Piniek <3 05:30 hej 05:30 lagi, lagi 05:30 tak 05:30 o/ 05:30 chciałam wtedy rysować coś słodkiego 05:30 hayo 05:30 hej 05:30 Aloha. 05:30 o/ 05:30 Mam całe pudełko małych opakowań żelków 05:30 Hajsik. <3 <3 05:31 Hexa, zazdro 05:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fK3OGfVcWmE 05:34 o jeju jaki ja jestem śliczny 05:34 ^^ 05:34 Co. 05:34 xD 05:34 Rycerz 05:34 http://zapodaj.net/bca7c09ba5af1.jpg.html 05:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwSGEcfQ_uM 05:34 Boję się tego linku. 05:34 Bombel <3 05:34 Bombel! <3 05:34 Rycerz, nie popadnij w samozachwyt ;w; 05:34 Pinia, którego? 05:34 Wiedźmina czytam. 05:34 Masz ciasny kaptur 05:34 Od Rycerza. 05:34 Adam 05:34 aaa 05:34 Adam, wooooow! 05:34 Fascynujące 05:35 to tylko mój rysunek 05:35 c: 05:35 Gdzie jesteś? 05:35 w moim domy 05:35 domu 05:35 x'D 05:35 xD 05:35 W którym momencie w książcie jesteś? xD 05:35 Kiedy Geralt odczarował strzygę ;____________; 05:36 hej 05:36 Już po 05:36 ._. 05:36 To 05:36 Na początku 05:36 Mocno. xD 05:36 No ;_; 05:36 50 strona. 05:37 z przekładem na Niemiecki. 05:37 Mam też wersję Polską 05:37 Awesome. 05:37 Adasiu. 05:37 Mam pytanie. 05:37 .v. 05:37 Znasz jakieś fajne niemieckie filmy? 05:37 hmmm 05:37 Upadek? 05:37 prócz pornoli? Xd 05:38 Piniak nie umie grać w Lola xd 05:38 Upadek to ostatnie dni z życia Hitlera 05:38 O! 05:38 Gabinet doktora Caligari 05:38 Wypełniłem ankietę 05:38 dobre są filmy na podstawie baśni (y) 05:38 .____. 05:39 Była dziwna 05:39 nawet nie powiedzieli o co w niej chodzi 05:39 tylko od razu pytania 05:39 Ale ja nie chcę wojeeeennych. 05:39 Kaszub, tańcz. 05:39 Piniak. 05:39 plz. 05:39 Gabinet figur woskowych 05:39 Das Wachsfigurenkabinett 05:39 Sam tańcz 05:39 Noobie 05:39 http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2014/347/e/f/thomas_as_a_child_by_adula11-d89p759.jpg Boziuuu, jak mi się ten psiak podoba ;w; 05:41 Bożetenpiesjesturoczy! 05:41 x3 05:41 "Horacy jesto" 05:41 Co to 05:41 Meksykanin? xd 05:41 co 05:41 http://zapodaj.net/bca7c09ba5af1.jpg.html <3 05:41 Meksykański demoniczny wik 05:41 zachwycające 05:41 kurde, mam tam błąd? D: 05:41 Tak 05:42 To już drugi błąd xd 05:42 jaki znalazłem dzisiaj 05:42 szajse D: 05:42 Lobo bije zwierzęta d1 05:43 Nieźle. 05:43 to inny typ zwierzęcia .v. 05:43 Bumbeł. 05:43 Dzwonię na policję. 05:43 pinia 05:44 Piniak dzwoń 05:44 Policja? Proszę przyjechać na CPW. 05:44 Zamkniemy Lobo w Kiciu 05:44 z "Gorylami? 05:44 z "gorylami"* 05:44 Jak kicie to spoko. Lobo lubi kicie. 05:44 Ba dum ts. 05:44 Lobo będzie kicią dla goryli 05:44 xd 05:44 Rysuję Nową która bije koty 05:45 Sounds pervert. xD 05:45 o/ 05:45 (lf) 05:45 Piniak and Tentacle Rape 05:45 ... 05:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmhL2YmcTpo 05:47 Ja jako producent, a Kaszub w roli głównej. 05:47 (lf) 05:47 nie xd 05:47 .v. 05:47 (captcha) 05:49 mamo ci panowie są dziwni 05:49 ten uczuć kiedy czytasz sobie czyiś nick i się zastanawiasz czy go przypadkiem nie zbanowałeś 3 dni temu 05:49 Rycerz i jego ban hammer. 05:49 hmm 05:49 nie 3 dni temu a 2 miesiące temu XD 05:49 rany skleroza 05:50 Za dużo czasu tu spędzasz, kotku. 05:50 Yo Blood 05:51 Blood, kochanie, dawno się nie widzieliśmy. (lf) 05:51 jakie plejsy cisnąłem z kyurone XD 05:51 Masz Lissandrę? :D 05:51 Pinia <3 05:51 nie mam ;c 05:51 <3 05:51 hej 05:51 mam ze 4k PZ dopiero ;c 05:51 blood nie chce mi się nerdzić tyle 05:51 :/ 05:51 nerdzenie> 05:51 Lissandra 6300 05:51 Zagranie jednego rankeda dziennie to nie nerdzenia ;c 05:51 Blood 05:51 ja grałem kiedyś 10 dziennie 05:51 http://adula11.deviantart.com/art/Piniakolada-483534280 Pinia, pamiętasz? XD 05:51 hej 05:52 Piniakolada, będziesz jutro? 05:52 Adam 05:52 ja miałem też taki okres 05:52 ale to trwało z tydzień ;c 05:52 Adam 05:52 Hex? 05:52 "Tyle chwil które są w nas - One rodzą ból" xd 05:52 ? 05:52 05:52 Serek 05:52 grasz coś? 05:52 ? 05:52 Niee 05:52 k 05:52 Hexakill 05:52 to ja se chyba zagram rankeda... 05:53 Dzisiaj wystarczy mi CS:GO :x 05:53 20 turniejowych mam 05:53 trza się bić o platyne :D 05:53 BRM 05:53 Chodź z nami 05:53 w hexakill 05:53 czo? 05:53 i próbuję to Golda wbić 05:53 hexabij? 05:53 k 05:53 Nie będę. 05:53 dawaj imperialny moronie na lola XD XD 05:53 do* 05:53 kurde 05:53 Bombel. 05:53 Pobawmy się 05:53 nie moge znaleźć na necie 05:53 Ucieckzi Eisesteina ;c 05:53 i cry 05:53 BRM podaj nik na Steama 05:53 Uczieczki* 05:53 za cięzi 05:54 Co mówi Piniak gdy jest głodny? 05:54 givememorepizza 05:54 Pinia why .-. 05:54 8DDD 05:54 Kuro, piwnica. 05:54 xd 05:54 Aha ;x 05:54 :* 05:54 To będziemy w trójkę 05:54 I się zanudzę 05:54 Kjutaśnie 05:54 Ty, Ozzu i Czarny? 05:55 i ja (lf) 05:55 Nie 05:55 Ozz, ja, Deim 05:55 No to wpadam. xD 05:55 A, i Kira 05:55 Oh. 05:55 4 05:55 I może Kami z Tenshi, ale to może. 05:55 Kira i Deim to jak jedna osoba. xD 05:55 Tak samo jak Kami i Tenshi. 05:55 Bo Tenshi zmęczona po wycieczce, blablabla. 05:55 ej, pytanko - ma ktoś plany przyjechać na wakacje nad morze? (bp) 05:55 BRM d1 05:55 Ja. 05:55 Nick na steama 05:55 serek berek 05:55 Piniak zabierz mnie xd 05:55 Nad morze? Piniak 05:55 xD 05:55 K. 05:56 Kuro, do Kasi. 05:56 oo, nice 05:56 ;-; 05:56 w wakacje? 05:56 a kiedy? 05:56 On Cię nie kocha. 05:56 Sorry ;x 05:56 .v. 05:56 Sierpień prawdopodobnie. 05:56 Kuro, kocha mnie. 05:56 BRM powinieneś dostać zapro od "Kaszuba" xd 05:56 ale początek czy koniec? 05:56 bo początek to mam wykopy (bp) 05:56 k 05:56 w Gdańsku 05:56 Ja go kocham <3 05:57 Adam badam 05:57 haha 05:57 będę kopać w klasztorze x_x 05:57 No ja właśnie do Gduńska jode, ale idk kiedy dokładnie. 05:57 Andrzej Sapkowski - ,,Ostatnie Życzenie'' 05:57 yay 05:57 super książka 05:57 (y) 05:57 Właśnie ją czytam. 05:57 50 strona 05:57 ;_; 05:57 DOPIERO TO? 05:57 zabije 05:57 nie przeczytał całego wiedźmian 05:57 zabije 05:57 Ale zacząłem dopiero ;_; 05:58 xD 05:58 Zbyszek kupił sobie całą sagę. 05:58 jaki moment? 05:58 W Lidlu. 05:58 ja mam całą ;c 05:58 50 strona 05:58 Głupi anal. >.< 05:58 po Strzydze 05:58 Piniak wut o.O 05:58 Jezu. 05:58 Bo on jest analem. 05:58 Dobra 05:58 Tzn. 05:58 .v. 05:58 Chemik analityk. 05:58 XD 05:58 Narysowałem Nową wyszarpującą z kota jelito grube 05:58 Chyba zostanę Lekarzem 05:58 ja muszę sobie kupić wszystkie książki "Stephena Kinga" d1 05:58 takim jak House 05:59 Serek. 05:59 Adam medycyna to jedna z najcięższych zawodów 05:59 Mój tata ma całą bibliotekę. 05:59 Adam wyślij mi jakieś książki xd 05:59 Ma tam m.in Stepthena Kinga 05:59 wszystkie 05:59 Pamiętajcie 05:59 jedyne co mam to "Brisingr" i "Polowanie na czerwony październik" 05:59 Pojutrze jest rozdanie Karnych Cejrowskich 05:59 A mój tata ma wszystkie c: 05:59 kto idzie na medycyne? 06:00 Twoja mama 06:00 z/w 06:00 SER!!! 06:00 Lobo ;x 06:01 Ironia ;x 06:01 Hajs 06:01 ty wiesz, do kogo to powiedziałeś?! 06:01 opowiadanie trza napisać!!11 ;-; 06:01 to później, bo zaraz spadam z psem ;-; 06:01 a ja to co 06:01 przecież nawet obmyśliłem schemat 06:01 Kuro, widziałaś snapa? ;w; 06:01 Widziałam. 06:01 x'D 06:02 Już mu nie potrzebne .-. 06:02 Oszczędzam na to. 06:02 Serku 06:02 mój tata ma wszystko od Sienkiewicza ;_: 06:02 o/ 06:04 Brzuch mnie boli. 06:04 Pomocy. 06:04 Wejdź do ringu z Pudzianem 06:04 pomoże. 06:04 Pomorze Gdańskie. 06:04 cesarskie cięcie 06:06 Dobra, daj mi tylko Finlandię. Jako jedyny lekarz w kuchni muszę polegać tylko na sobie. 06:07 Mam tylko Gorzką. 06:07 Dowoj pon. 06:08 Uwaga, jedna kropla = większe bóle 06:08 Upsi. 06:08 To nie chcę. 06:09 To niech ci ktoś z łokcia walnie. 06:09 PRzejdzie 06:09 Najlepiej Kuro 06:09 Ona ma gube łokcie. 06:09 Kielon złotego kłosa i zwrócisz wszystko co Ci siedzi na żołądku 06:10 ;__; 05:51 <3 05:51 hej 05:51 mam ze 4k PZ dopiero ;c 05:51 blood nie chce mi się nerdzić tyle 05:51 :/ 05:51 nerdzenie> 05:51 Lissandra 6300 05:51 Zagranie jednego rankeda dziennie to nie nerdzenia ;c 05:51 Blood 05:51 ja grałem kiedyś 10 dziennie 05:51 http://adula11.deviantart.com/art/Piniakolada-483534280 Pinia, pamiętasz? XD 05:51 hej 05:52 Piniakolada, będziesz jutro? 05:52 Adam 05:52 ja miałem też taki okres 05:52 ale to trwało z tydzień ;c 05:52 Adam 05:52 Hex? 05:52 "Tyle chwil które są w nas - One rodzą ból" xd 05:52 ? 05:52 05:52 Serek 05:52 grasz coś? 05:52 ? 05:52 Niee 05:52 k 05:52 Hexakill 05:52 to ja se chyba zagram rankeda... 05:53 Dzisiaj wystarczy mi CS:GO :x 05:53 20 turniejowych mam 05:53 trza się bić o platyne :D 05:53 BRM 05:53 Chodź z nami 05:53 w hexakill 05:53 czo? 05:53 i próbuję to Golda wbić 05:53 hexabij? 05:53 k 05:53 Nie będę. 05:53 dawaj imperialny moronie na lola XD XD 05:53 do* 05:53 kurde 05:53 Bombel. 05:53 Pobawmy się 05:53 nie moge znaleźć na necie 05:53 Ucieckzi Eisesteina ;c 05:53 i cry 05:53 BRM podaj nik na Steama 05:53 Uczieczki* 05:53 za cięzi 05:54 Co mówi Piniak gdy jest głodny? 05:54 givememorepizza 05:54 Pinia why .-. 05:54 8DDD 05:54 Kuro, piwnica. 05:54 xd 05:54 Aha ;x 05:54 :* 05:54 To będziemy w trójkę 05:54 I się zanudzę 05:54 Kjutaśnie 05:54 Ty, Ozzu i Czarny? 05:55 i ja (lf) 05:55 Nie 05:55 Ozz, ja, Deim 05:55 No to wpadam. xD 05:55 A, i Kira 05:55 Oh. 05:55 4 05:55 I może Kami z Tenshi, ale to może. 05:55 Kira i Deim to jak jedna osoba. xD 05:55 Tak samo jak Kami i Tenshi. 05:55 Bo Tenshi zmęczona po wycieczce, blablabla. 05:55 ej, pytanko - ma ktoś plany przyjechać na wakacje nad morze? (bp) 05:55 BRM d1 05:55 Ja. 05:55 Nick na steama 05:55 serek berek 05:55 Piniak zabierz mnie xd 05:55 Nad morze? Piniak 05:55 xD 05:55 K. 05:56 Kuro, do Kasi. 05:56 oo, nice 05:56 ;-; 05:56 w wakacje? 05:56 a kiedy? 05:56 On Cię nie kocha. 05:56 Sorry ;x 05:56 .v. 05:56 Sierpień prawdopodobnie. 05:56 Kuro, kocha mnie. 05:56 BRM powinieneś dostać zapro od "Kaszuba" xd 05:56 ale początek czy koniec? 05:56 bo początek to mam wykopy (bp) 05:56 k 05:56 w Gdańsku 05:56 Ja go kocham <3 05:57 Adam badam 05:57 haha 05:57 będę kopać w klasztorze x_x 05:57 No ja właśnie do Gduńska jode, ale idk kiedy dokładnie. 05:57 Andrzej Sapkowski - ,,Ostatnie Życzenie'' 05:57 yay 05:57 super książka 05:57 (y) 05:57 Właśnie ją czytam. 05:57 50 strona 05:57 ;_; 05:57 DOPIERO TO? 05:57 zabije 05:57 nie przeczytał całego wiedźmian 05:57 zabije 05:57 Ale zacząłem dopiero ;_; 05:58 xD 05:58 Zbyszek kupił sobie całą sagę. 05:58 jaki moment? 05:58 W Lidlu. 05:58 ja mam całą ;c 05:58 50 strona 05:58 Głupi anal. >.< 05:58 po Strzydze 05:58 Piniak wut o.O 05:58 Jezu. 05:58 Bo on jest analem. 05:58 Dobra 05:58 Tzn. 05:58 .v. 05:58 Chemik analityk. 05:58 XD 05:58 Narysowałem Nową wyszarpującą z kota jelito grube 05:58 Chyba zostanę Lekarzem 05:58 ja muszę sobie kupić wszystkie książki "Stephena Kinga" d1 05:58 takim jak House 05:59 Serek. 05:59 Adam medycyna to jedna z najcięższych zawodów 05:59 Mój tata ma całą bibliotekę. 05:59 Adam wyślij mi jakieś książki xd 05:59 Ma tam m.in Stepthena Kinga 05:59 wszystkie 05:59 Pamiętajcie 05:59 jedyne co mam to "Brisingr" i "Polowanie na czerwony październik" 05:59 Pojutrze jest rozdanie Karnych Cejrowskich 05:59 A mój tata ma wszystkie c: 05:59 kto idzie na medycyne? 06:00 Twoja mama 06:00 z/w 06:00 SER!!! 06:00 Lobo ;x 06:01 Ironia ;x 06:01 Hajs 06:01 ty wiesz, do kogo to powiedziałeś?! 06:01 opowiadanie trza napisać!!11 ;-; 06:01 to później, bo zaraz spadam z psem ;-; 06:01 a ja to co 06:01 przecież nawet obmyśliłem schemat 06:01 Kuro, widziałaś snapa? ;w; 06:01 Widziałam. 06:01 x'D 06:02 Już mu nie potrzebne .-. 06:02 Oszczędzam na to. 06:02 Serku 06:02 mój tata ma wszystko od Sienkiewicza ;_: 06:02 o/ 06:04 Brzuch mnie boli. 06:04 Pomocy. 06:04 Wejdź do ringu z Pudzianem 06:04 pomoże. 06:04 Pomorze Gdańskie. 06:04 cesarskie cięcie 06:06 Dobra, daj mi tylko Finlandię. Jako jedyny lekarz w kuchni muszę polegać tylko na sobie. 06:07 Mam tylko Gorzką. 06:07 Dowoj pon. 06:08 Uwaga, jedna kropla = większe bóle 06:08 Upsi. 06:08 To nie chcę. 06:09 To niech ci ktoś z łokcia walnie. 06:09 PRzejdzie 06:09 Najlepiej Kuro 06:09 Ona ma gube łokcie. 06:09 Kielon złotego kłosa i zwrócisz wszystko co Ci siedzi na żołądku 06:10 ;__; 06:10 Jako człowiek z żołądkiem ze stalii czuję się potwornie. 06:10 A najlepiej to iść spać. Spanie jest super. Bo się śpi. A jak się śpi to jest się szczęśliwym. 06:11 Gdzie cię boli najbardziej? 06:11 Nie. Bo położy się na plecach i jak rzygnie to udławi się swoimi rzygami 06:11 No żołądek właśnie. >.< 06:11 Hmmm 06:11 ile ostatnio jadłeś? 06:11 i kiedy? 06:10 Jako człowiek z żołądkiem ze stalii czuję się potwornie. 06:10 A najlepiej to iść spać. Spanie jest super. Bo się śpi. A jak się śpi to jest się szczęśliwym. 06:11 Gdzie cię boli najbardziej? 06:11 Nie. Bo położy się na plecach i jak rzygnie to udławi się swoimi rzygami 06:11 No żołądek właśnie. >.< 06:11 Hmmm 06:11 ile ostatnio jadłeś? 06:11 i kiedy? 06:11 Cola. Z mikrofali. 06:11 W sensie, pomaga. 06:12 Dwie godziny temu, kanapkę. .-. 06:12 Nie cierpię coli. 06:12 hmmm 06:12 A pływałeś później? 06:12 Piniak + 06:12 Za słodka 06:12 Piniak. 06:12 Połóż się. 06:12 A tak poważnie, to po prostu się wyprostuj? x'D 06:12 Albo idź na SOR 06:13 Boże, ja leżę cały czas. xD 06:13 Ta wstań. ;_; 06:13 * Noworoczna tuli Banana 06:13 PINIAK 06:13 Napnij 06:13 * Bananowyhajs tuli Nowe 06:13 mocno 06:13 napnij ten brzuch\ 06:13 mocno 06:13 (lf) 06:13 i trzymaj 06:13 Nie no, jak się napina to chyba bardziej boli. A przynajmniej w moim wypadku. 06:13 Hajs 06:13 u mnie nie. 06:14 Najlepiej to się wyprostować. Przynajmniej u mnie działa. x'D 06:14 Dziecko, zaraz umrę, jeszcze mam zakwasy po treningu! xD 06:14 Dlatego ćwiczy się regularnie :v 06:14 Napiąłeś? 06:15 Pierwszy raz na siłce? xd 06:15 Rycerz 2 d: 06:15 Idź, a kysz D: 06:15 A moja grzywka pachnie mydełkiem 06:16 Hajs, ale ja ćwiczę codziennie... x[[]]D 06:16 W swoich czerwonych butach (lf) 06:16 06:16 Piniek, a boli Cię zawał serca ściany dolnej? 06:16 Nowe, czemu mydełkiem? ;-; 06:16 ucho od środka mnie swędzi 06:16 Lobo x'D 06:16 To podrap 06:16 c: 06:16 Adam, już nie żyją od jakiś 2 miechów. xD 06:16 od środka 06:16 D: 06:16 Hajs, spoko, nie. 06:17 smyram się teraz patyczkiem 06:17 nawet pomaga 06:17 Ma pan łaka. 06:17 http://www.poradnikzdrowie.pl/zdrowie/nowotwory/rak-zoladka-objawy-leczenie-rokowania_39746.html 06:18 Nawet nie wejdę w ten link. QQ 06:18 A szkoda (lf) 06:18 (LF) 06:18 Mogłyby to być cenne informacje w Twoich ostatnich dniach życia. 06:18 ;__; 06:19 Supi. 06:19 Pinia 06:19 Masz haka 06:19 Przyjdź na pogrzeb. 06:19 Przyjdę <3 06:19 Astma, wiem. 06:19 I będę prawie wdową. Co mi zapiszesz w estamencie? 06:19 testamencie* 06:19 Ja też przyjdę 06:19 Długi. 06:19 :--) 06:19 ;-; 06:19 Zrobię kupę na grób 06:19 Nie będę płaciła za internet. 06:19 .v. 06:20 o/ 06:21 "ból żołądka zwiastuje wrzody żołądka" 06:21 Hehe 06:21 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń je Banana 06:21 Zęby me rozrywają cię 06:21 * Bananowyhajs nie jest jedzony, bo jest bogiem i może 06:21 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń je Banana 06:22 Ślina namacza 06:22 * Bananowyhajs nie jest jedzony, bo jest bogiem i może 06:23 "Rak żołądka - im wcześniej wykryty, tym większa szansa na wyleczenie" 06:23 Oglądam film na yt 06:23 A tu nagle 06:23 Włącza się reklama 06:23 Wyłącza się 06:23 I się włącza film 06:23 Aha .v. 06:23 Fascynujące .v. 06:24 Mów dalej .v. 06:24 Dobrze 06:24 I sobie włączam tak ten film 06:24 I okazało się 06:24 Że włączyłem go po to 06:24 Żeby go obejrzeć 06:24 A dokładniej po to żeby zobaczyć to https://youtu.be/1lwC-s8s0cI?t=3m26s 06:25 Dupa, nie działa. 06:25 Jeszcze raz kliknij 06:25 Adam 06:26 gramy 06:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4-OxOmsqR0 - tak. 06:26 Hexa 06:27 CO 06:27 Co ty w ogóle oglądasz na tym jutubie, co? x'D 06:27 Nie wiem 06:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOvzuTbghFo ;3 06:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msFKrDdRGl8 06:28 Ej 06:28 Halo, ludu kochany 06:28 Zna ktoś coś jakieś filmy psychologiczne? 06:28 Ja 06:28 Titanic z 2012 ? xd 06:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BROWqjuTM0g 06:28 Kaszub, wyprzedziłeś mnie! xD 06:28 ;_; 06:29 xD 06:29 Aż zobaczę 06:29 Wersja Jamesa Camerona 06:29 Godzilla. 06:29 hmm 06:29 Rysowałam Rycerza 06:30 Mam wrażenie, że muszę jeszcze popracować nad rysowaniem mężczyzn :I 06:30 Nowa narysuj mnie 06:30 "Ludzka stonoga 06:11 Cola. Z mikrofali. 06:11 W sensie, pomaga. 06:12 Dwie godziny temu, kanapkę. .-. 06:12 Nie cierpię coli. 06:12 hmmm 06:12 A pływałeś później? 06:12 Piniak + 06:12 Za słodka 06:12 Piniak. 06:12 Połóż się. 06:12 A tak poważnie, to po prostu się wyprostuj? x'D 06:12 Albo idź na SOR 06:13 Boże, ja leżę cały czas. xD 06:13 Ta wstań. ;_; 06:13 * Noworoczna tuli Banana 06:13 PINIAK 06:13 Napnij 06:13 * Bananowyhajs tuli Nowe 06:13 mocno 06:13 napnij ten brzuch\ 06:13 mocno 06:13 (lf) 06:13 i trzymaj 06:13 Nie no, jak się napina to chyba bardziej boli. A przynajmniej w moim wypadku. 06:13 Hajs 06:13 u mnie nie. 06:14 Najlepiej to się wyprostować. Przynajmniej u mnie działa. x'D 06:14 Dziecko, zaraz umrę, jeszcze mam zakwasy po treningu! xD 06:14 Dlatego ćwiczy się regularnie :v 06:14 Napiąłeś? 06:15 Pierwszy raz na siłce? xd 06:15 Rycerz 2 d: 06:15 Idź, a kysz D: 06:15 A moja grzywka pachnie mydełkiem 06:16 Hajs, ale ja ćwiczę codziennie... x[[]]D 06:16 W swoich czerwonych butach (lf) 06:16 06:16 Piniek, a boli Cię zawał serca ściany dolnej? 06:16 Nowe, czemu mydełkiem? ;-; 06:16 ucho od środka mnie swędzi 06:16 Lobo x'D 06:16 To podrap 06:16 c: 06:16 Adam, już nie żyją od jakiś 2 miechów. xD 06:16 od środka 06:16 D: 06:16 Hajs, spoko, nie. 06:17 smyram się teraz patyczkiem 06:17 nawet pomaga 06:17 Ma pan łaka. 06:17 http://www.poradnikzdrowie.pl/zdrowie/nowotwory/rak-zoladka-objawy-leczenie-rokowania_39746.html 06:18 Nawet nie wejdę w ten link. QQ 06:18 A szkoda (lf) 06:18 (LF) 06:18 Mogłyby to być cenne informacje w Twoich ostatnich dniach życia. 06:18 ;__; 06:19 Supi. 06:19 Pinia 06:19 Masz haka 06:19 Przyjdź na pogrzeb. 06:19 Przyjdę <3 06:19 Astma, wiem. 06:19 I będę prawie wdową. Co mi zapiszesz w estamencie? 06:19 testamencie* 06:19 Ja też przyjdę 06:19 Długi. 06:19 :--) 06:19 ;-; 06:19 Zrobię kupę na grób 06:19 Nie będę płaciła za internet. 06:19 .v. 06:20 o/ 06:21 "ból żołądka zwiastuje wrzody żołądka" 06:21 Hehe 06:21 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń je Banana 06:21 Zęby me rozrywają cię 06:21 * Bananowyhajs nie jest jedzony, bo jest bogiem i może 06:21 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń je Banana 06:22 Ślina namacza 06:22 * Bananowyhajs nie jest jedzony, bo jest bogiem i może 06:23 "Rak żołądka - im wcześniej wykryty, tym większa szansa na wyleczenie" 06:23 Oglądam film na yt 06:23 A tu nagle 06:23 Włącza się reklama 06:23 Wyłącza się 06:23 I się włącza film 06:23 Aha .v. 06:23 Fascynujące .v. 06:24 Mów dalej .v. 06:24 Dobrze 06:24 I sobie włączam tak ten film 06:24 I okazało się 06:24 Że włączyłem go po to 06:24 Żeby go obejrzeć 06:24 A dokładniej po to żeby zobaczyć to https://youtu.be/1lwC-s8s0cI?t=3m26s 06:25 Dupa, nie działa. 06:25 Jeszcze raz kliknij 06:25 Adam 06:26 gramy 06:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4-OxOmsqR0 - tak. 06:26 Hexa 06:27 CO 06:27 Co ty w ogóle oglądasz na tym jutubie, co? x'D 06:27 Nie wiem 06:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOvzuTbghFo ;3 06:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msFKrDdRGl8 06:28 Ej 06:28 Halo, ludu kochany 06:28 Zna ktoś coś jakieś filmy psychologiczne? 06:28 Ja 06:28 Titanic z 2012 ? xd 06:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BROWqjuTM0g 06:28 Kaszub, wyprzedziłeś mnie! xD 06:28 ;_; 06:29 xD 06:29 Aż zobaczę 06:29 Wersja Jamesa Camerona 06:29 Godzilla. 06:29 hmm 06:29 Rysowałam Rycerza 06:30 Mam wrażenie, że muszę jeszcze popracować nad rysowaniem mężczyzn :I 06:30 Nowa narysuj mnie 06:30 "Ludzka stonoga 06:30 wychodzi do kin nowy Poltergeist 06:30 Zamiast karka wyszedł mi wykoksowany krasnolud xd 06:30 Cor, jak się nauczę to oke ;-; 06:30 Lobo dzisiaj jest premiera 06:30 zastanawiam się, jak mocno to spaprali .v. 06:30 Kto mnie pingał? 06:30 Twoja stara. 06:30 Ha! 06:30 ja czekam aż będzie do obejrzenia na internecie 06:31 ale co 06:31 XD 06:31 Piniak xD 06:31 o dziwo Carrie poprawili 06:31 Chyba Twoja Piniak xD 06:31 Wasze Stare to odkurzacze 06:31 06:31 Oj, nie obrażaj mojej matki. 06:31 Kyry 06:31 Bo zacznę najeżdżać na Twoją! 06:31 Dostaniesz niedługo nagrodę (LF) 06:31 piniak musisz robić przerwy między dawkami 06:31 bo będziesz miał zawał po sterydach 06:31 Operacja "Kurone" xd 06:30 wychodzi do kin nowy Poltergeist 06:30 Zamiast karka wyszedł mi wykoksowany krasnolud xd 06:30 Cor, jak się nauczę to oke ;-; 06:30 Lobo dzisiaj jest premiera 06:30 zastanawiam się, jak mocno to spaprali .v. 06:30 Kto mnie pingał? 06:30 Twoja stara. 06:30 Ha! 06:30 ja czekam aż będzie do obejrzenia na internecie 06:31 ale co 06:31 XD 06:31 Piniak xD 06:31 o dziwo Carrie poprawili 06:31 Chyba Twoja Piniak xD 06:31 Wasze Stare to odkurzacze 06:31 06:31 Oj, nie obrażaj mojej matki. 06:31 Kyry 06:31 Bo zacznę najeżdżać na Twoją! 06:31 Dostaniesz niedługo nagrodę (LF) 06:31 piniak musisz robić przerwy między dawkami 06:31 bo będziesz miał zawał po sterydach 06:31 Operacja "Kurone" xd 06:31 Nagrodę? x'D 06:31 Kuro kup CS:GO d1 06:31 nie 06:31 wystarczysz mi ty 06:31 Wolę wydać kasę na pralkę. 06:32 XD 06:32 lepiej prać niż lamić 06:32 Gram lepiej od Rycerza x'P 06:32 Rycek 06:32 taaa XD 06:32 No nie wiem. 06:32 Nie obrazisz się jak będziesz nakoksowanym krasnoludem? ;-; 06:32 do tej gry trzeba mieć mózg 06:32 Rycerz dzisiaj wymiata nieźle 06:32 a tobie to matka natura najwyraźniej paskąpiła 06:32 Dzikie plejsy 06:32 jasne 06:32 Rengar op 06:32 ;-; 06:32 btw. 06:32 nowa rysuj XD 06:32 beka będzie 06:32 Rycerz pls 06:32 Nie ;_; 06:32 O sobie mówisz? 06:33 Piniak rysuj 06:33 Bo później będę się czuła źle 06:33 ;x 06:33 W ogóle 06:33 i nie będę wchodzić na... 06:33 a 06:33 Już wiem dlaczego mam to dokończyć 06:33 z tym że wymiatam? 06:33 tak o mnie 06:33 a co? 06:33 Powrót 06:33 Co się porobiło u mnie w pracy Piniak 06:33 7 osób dzisiaj wyleciało 06:33 Cooooo/ 06:33 Co ten 4call. 06:33 Pewnie za złe obliczenie Delty 06:33 W tym mój były lider 06:34 Adam chodź grać 06:34 k 06:34 Szukając ciekawych przeróbek Titanica. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJxj1mou03M 06:35 Znalazłam coś, co Serek dawno temu przesyłał. 06:35 Kuro 06:35 Jo. 06:35 Kaszub kiedyś pokazywał mi smocze porno. 06:35 Znasz jakieś filmy psychologiczne? 06:35 Pamiętam to. 06:35 Piniek co. 06:35 Lol. 06:35 Boku no Pico xD 06:35 #Takbyło 06:35 ;______; 06:36 Kuro, znasz Sajomna? 06:36 ;________; x2 06:36 Ale Ozz podpowiada - Memento 06:36 ...Skąd przecież... 06:36 xD 06:36 Kto to Sajmon? 06:36 Ten od Zbynia? 06:36 No właśnie nie masz prawa znać. 06:36 Nie do końca. 06:36 jeden żul z mojej dzielnicy ma ksywę sajmon XD XD 06:36 To bff Grzesia. 06:36 Ale Ty nie znasz Grzesia. 06:36 x'D 06:36 Grześ to jeden z anali. 06:36 xD 06:36 Btw dzisiaj piszę do Kamiego 06:36 Cho na piwo 06:37 A on do mnie 06:37 Nie, bo Kamu u niego siedzi 06:37 ._. 06:37 Rycerz, to jest Sajmon albo Symeon. 06:37 Kyry 06:37 Umarłaś psa 06:37 Kuro, bo wiesz, co się stało. 06:37 Umarłam psa? 06:37 Tak 06:37 Czemu. 06:37 Bo napisałaś "._. 06:37 kyruone lat ileś tam nie pamiętam- umarła psa 06:37 " 06:37 06:37 Ja pamiętam, ile ma~ 06:38 Kyurone, 21 lat - Umarła psa. 06:38 Kurde. 06:38 Trudne Sprawy CPW. 06:38 W sumie 20* 06:38 Piniak, ale idc. 06:38 (idc) 06:38 Bo, sorry, ale... Piwo. 06:39 Sry, on jest biedny. 06:39 Wpadni jutro na realizację dila. 06:39 Co. 06:39 Jutro pracuję 06:39 I jestem na uczelnii 06:40 Tzn do 11:45 jestem na uczelnii 06:40 A od 13 w pracy 06:40 JJ 06:40 To przed pracą na szybko wpaaadnij. 06:40 Ale, wth, jak. 06:40 Zanim dojadę, to będzie 12:50, na pewno. 06:40 o/ 06:40 No 06:40 Szybko 06:40 Oesu. 06:40 http://ridelite.pl/trudnesprawy/show.php?id=1889487632.jpg&dir=150529 06:40 Ale jaki dil 06:40 Najlepszy sprzedawaca może się spóźniać. 06:41 Ale. Jaki. Dil. 06:41 http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2012/160/5/4/baby_yoshi_by_yoshigo99-d52utie.png Ale ma żylaki 06:41 x'D 06:42 Pinia 06:42 Ale przyjedź jutro. 06:42 Razem ze Zbyszkiem 06:42 Nawet podejdę po Ciebie 06:42 Nie chcę tam siedzieć sama ;-; 06:43 Nie przyjedzimy. 06:43 Chodzi o telefon. 06:43 Jejku. 06:43 Mówiłam, że na raty. 06:43 :* 06:43 po 10 zł. 06:43 No chyba nie. 06:43 No to 1.50 06:43 Będziesz miał na bilet. 06:43 Mogę Ci na pół to podzielić. 06:44 Miesięczny, kochanie. 8DD 06:44 Nie mam hajsu, mój drogi. 06:44 o/ 06:44 Crej powtarza los Gtsa 06:44 Sieeemkaaa �� 06:44 Btw. Piniak za tydzień Grojkon 06:44 A ja w pracy siedzę. 06:44 Ależ kotku, najlepszy sprzedawca. 06:44 Wtf cp 06:44 Du ju łana buelt a snołmen 06:44 co 06:44 Miało nie być. 06:44 Jeden dzień ;x 06:45 Nie mam hajsu. I: 06:45 Za free. 06:45 Nikt nie ma hajsu. 06:45 hayo 06:45 "masz tydzień na spłatę siana pozdrów kanara" 06:45 Odkryłem coś 06:45 Btw, Kuro, ty w końcu przyjeżdżasz do łodzi? ;w; 06:45 http://screenshooter.net/102342536/tcqkviq Pamiętamy * 06:45 Coooo 06:45 Ciastka są smaczne 06:45 Hajs prawdopodobnie tak. 06:45 (derp) 06:45 Kiedy 06:45 Kuro 06:45 O czym ja nie wiem 06:45 Ty jesteś biedny, nie jedziesz. 06:45 odkryłem nową opcję 06:45 multikick 06:46 Kuro, a kiedy? x'D 06:46 W lipcu 06:46 Bo tak mniej więcej 15 mnie nie będzie chyba. 06:46 W sensie, przez następny tydzień od 15. 06:46 .-. 06:46 albo mam urlop od 13 06:47 Heee. 06:47 albo od 20 06:47 Ale nie pamiętam. 06:47 2 tygodnie, ofc. 06:47 Chyba się uzależniłem się od ciastek ;-; , było 50 a jest 6 06:47 Kuro, to przyjedziesz, jak Ci powiem, że możesz przyjechać B) 06:47 Rycerz ping 06:47 kyu co 06:47 Moja anatomia leży 06:47 Też chcę jechać. ;-; 06:47 i nie chce wstać 06:47 To też jedź. 06:47 hlep 06:48 Nowa ;-; 06:48 >hlep 06:48 Jak będą pieniądze to why not. 06:48 Kuro, na ile? 06:48 Nie pisz hlep, pls x'D 06:48 Hlep 06:48 Czemu :< 06:48 hlep 06:48 Hlepiasz 06:48 Chleb* (bp) 06:48 Pinia jeden lub dwa dni 06:48 Bo mam słabe wspomnienia z moją ortografią. ;-; 06:48 W zależności od hajsu. 06:48 A na noc gdzie? 06:48 hlep 06:48 Hotel? 06:48 Do mnie! 06:48 Może hotel, może znajomi. 06:48 Mam wolny salon B) 06:48 Zajmuję salon! 06:48 Hajs, ale wiesz, że ja przyjeżdżam z Ozzem? 06:49 I dwuosobowe łóżko B) 06:49 ;-; 06:49 Oesu, to chyba nie jadę. 06:49 wowowowo 06:49 To odpuszczę Wam na trójkę łóżko. 06:49 Hajs, to akurat dla mnie. 06:49 Ja też chcę! (foreveralone) 06:49 A ja biorę salon. ;-; 06:49 Nowe ;-; 06:49 Dobra, a wbijajcie wszyscy! Siostra wylatuje na kilka dni, jeszcze nie wiem gdzie, ale wygonię ją ;-; 06:49 Będę spać na podłodze obok kota (foreveralone) 06:49 xD 06:49 Za chwilę braknie mi ciastek (QQ) 06:50 Banan, mnie to już nie chcesz :c 06:50 No wiesz co :c 06:50 Chyba przejdę się do sklepu .v. 06:50 Serduszko mi pęka przez ciebie, weź :c 06:50 Mówię, że możesz ;-; 06:50 LoboTaker ping 06:50 :c 06:50 Mówisz, że ";-;" :c 06:50 Koty marno 06:50 Nawet odstąpię salon Tobie ;-; 06:50 * 06:50 Spędzisz noc z Piniakiem, Kuro z Ozzem, a ja z Wacławem ;-; 06:50 06:51 x'D 06:51 hlep 06:51 nie 06:51 (lf) 06:51 (LF) 06:51 hlep (LF) 06:51 Byłoby zabawnie~ 06:51 nie (lf) 06:51 Zostało ostatnie ciastko (QQ) 06:51 i tak (lf) 06:51 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń kradnie ciastko Maskyemu 06:52 Mlaskam przez sen :I 06:52 Oke, jednak nie przyjdę :I 06:52 (burn) 06:52 Ja w nocy nie mogę spać i muszę z kimś rozmawiać, tak jak ostatniej nocy u Kuro ze Zbyszkiem i Czarnym. xD 06:52 Hex! 06:52 ? 06:52 wowowo 06:52 ;_; 06:52 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń wpędza Maskyego do koszmaru 06:52 Pinia btw. 06:52 Idźże 06:52 No kurde. A co ja z kotem mam robić? ;_; 06:52 Dostałam wolne 10-15 czerwiec 06:52 :> 06:52 Zjem kota. 06:52 Banan ;-; 06:52 Kuro, supi. 06:52 Pinia 06:52 Ja mogę ;-; 06:52 Nowa gadać będzie z Piniakiem, a Kuro... coś tam z Ozzem ;-; 06:52 Podziel się 06:53 13 jadę do Żywca. 06:53 Kuro, to na weekend weźcie >.< 06:53 Hajs, a Ty? 06:53 Tulenie i mizianie kotów to moja pasja ;-; 06:53 Astam, ależeco 06:53 A co ja? 06:53 Nowe, wiem x'D 06:53 Masz się podzielić kotem 06:53 Ja biorę filet 06:53 Pinia a gdzie my w ogóle jedziemy na tę wycieczkę? 06:53 Nowa 06:53 ...W góry. x'D 06:53 Hi 06:53 Masz kota 06:53 (bp) 06:53 Ale gdzie x'D 06:53 Mam 06:53 Ty sierść resztę 06:53 ...Dobre pytanie. xD 06:54 -_- o/ 06:54 Weźmy wszyscy swoje koty! 06:54 Thia 06:54 Słowacja! 06:54 W sensie Rocky the Cat, tera możesz miziać 06:54 (bp) 06:54 Będziemy je tulić i głaskać (derp) 06:54 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń je koty 06:54 (QQ) 06:54 hlep hlep hlep 06:54 http://screenshooter.net/102342536/tcqkviq 06:55 * Rocky the Cat je chipsy 06:56 Thia 06:56 http://pre15.deviantart.net/f61f/th/pre/i/2015/149/e/f/thiannne_by_adula11-d8v7lr5.jpg 06:56 khref 06:56 łap 06:56 tak 06:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fK3OGfVcWmE a jem filink trumf 06:58 Ostatnio wracamy z kolegami do domu a tam cały kot zakrwawiony, jeden z moich kolegów zwymiotował, a ja do niego - Jamnik sąsiada jutro przyjdzie po cb ;-; 06:59 Czy to o mnie źle świadczy? (captcha) 07:00 tak 07:00 (okay) 07:00 :9 07:00 :( 07:00 wiedziałem, że użyjesz tej emoty 07:00 * 07:00 to był sen czy co? 07:00 Nie 07:00 O_O 07:00 Biedronka 07:00 Real* 07:02 Helou 07:03 Nosie 07:03 czo 07:03 Pogadaj z jamnikiem sąsiada 07:03 ;-; 07:03 Czemu ;__; 07:03 Bo zje mi kumpla 07:03 ;-; 07:03 oj 07:03 o/ Nosferatu 07:03 yo 07:04 Sis o/ 07:05 yo 07:05 A i jeszcze coś bracie 07:05 Odkryłem 07:05 Że 07:05 Zwiedziłam pół Katowic za jedną parą butów a i tak mi ich nie kupili :C 07:05 Ciastka są smaczne 07:06 :c 07:06 *smuteg* 07:06 ło 07:06 Ja miałem tak w Londynie xD 07:06 A potem się okazało, że nie wziąłem portfela (ogw) 07:06 (facepalm) 07:07 Aler potem i tak sobie je kupiłem! (^^) 07:07 ale* 07:08 szkoda mi było kasy na wenecką maskę za 120 zł na Malcie 07:08 kupiłam inną, w Polsce, za 90 zł (bp) 07:08 Czekam już CAŁĄ godzinę aż ktoś mnie wyzwie na Pojedynek w MK9 i nadal nic (rage) 07:08 i już mi żal kasy nie było (bp) 07:08 Mi nie kupili :C Bo chciałam kredki :C I nawet kredek mi nie kupili :C Tylko inne buty. Takie czarne :C Ale i tak ładne C: 07:09 Katowice? 07:09 Bardzo brzydkie miasto. 07:09 (ayfkm) 07:09 Dzięki 07:09 Ja nie mieszkam w Katowicach :C 07:09 I ten feel kiedy czekasz na pociąg o 21:45, a GK jest zamykana o 20:00. No tak, Katowice. 08:16 natosh? 08:17 jesteś facetem? (dres) 08:17 A w ryj chcesz Snow? A mozę do ściany? 08:17 a może ty chcesz? 08:17 Kisiel 08:17 Thia? (QQ) 08:17 Spokojnie 08:17 No dobszee :/ 08:18 A mogę go... do ściany przywiązać? :/ 08:18 Na pw 08:18 * HappeningSnow87 przywiązuje kisielqa do ściany 08:18 O/ 08:18 niee 08:18 zabawy nie będzie :< 08:18 cześc raven 08:18 antasma też by chciał się wtrącić 08:19 Co 08:19 kisieleq chce nas do ściany dać 08:19 zmawia się z thiannne 08:19 Kisiel, pw. 08:19 * Kisieleq69 Teleportuje się do Snowa, przywiązuje go do ściany i tworzy wokół niego antymagiczne i anty śniegowe pole siłowe. 08:20 hmm 08:20 jotjot 08:20 Stop z "me" 08:20 Jak chcecie macie pw 08:20 kisiel 08:20 niee 08:20 na głównym czacie się lepiej kłóci ;P 08:21 mam zrezygnować z zamówienia czy powiesz? 08:21 O/ 08:21 Kisielll! :D 08:21 * HappeningSnow87 mówi cześć crej 08:21 o/ 08:21 Crej 08:21 Snow, dawno Cię nie widziałam. ^^ 08:21 Ja. 08:21 serio? :D 08:21 http://scr.hu/6rgz/6jj4y 08:21 No. :D 08:21 o/ Creeeeeeej! 08:22 :O 08:22 Kisielku, PeWu 08:22 Hej B) 08:22 O/ 08:22 (SR) o/ 08:22 Hejla 08:22 Hej. B) 08:23 ^^ 08:23 Thianne 08:23 crej 08:23 ak? 08:23 Ja. 08:23 a ja dawno nie widziałem rei 08:23 *Tak? 08:23 Jest nowa schiza wierz? 08:23 ? 08:23 *wiesz 08:23 Rei była wczoraj 08:23 Wiesz* 08:23 O 11 chyba 08:23 Ah. To ten. W porządku. No i? 08:24 Na moim szkolnym koncie z nią gadałem xD 08:24 ja na czat przychodzę późno 08:24 ;O 08:24 Przecież w szkole się nie będę logować na swoje xD 08:24 Witaj Atlaa o/ 08:24 Byłeś najwierniejszym autorem 08:24 xd 08:24 Nie chcesz nowej popisać? 08:24 nosee ma multi ;O 08:24 Hejla 08:24 Legalne 08:24 mam pytanie 08:24 I nie wandalizuję, tylko na czat jak jestem w szkole 08:25 kto lubi dentystę ? 08:25 Autorem? Nie mylisz mnie z kimś? I poza tym prędzej autorką. 08:25 hmm 08:25 Xd autorką racja... Współautorką 08:25 Współlokatorką* (LF) 08:25 (lf) 08:25 (lf) 08:25 (lf) 08:25 (lf) 08:25 Współ-autorką* 08:26 Współ-lokatorką* (LF) 08:26 (lf) 08:26 (lf) 08:26 Anta nie jesteś spoko rycerz 08:26 Stop spam 08:26 Thiannne 08:26 Thia, my pożądamy tych informacji. 08:26 ty lubisz gdy na czacie jest jest cisza co nie? : 08:27 Kisiel i crej jeśli macie pomysł na wątek pisać na pw 08:27 Wypełniam obowiązki co do spamu. 08:27 cały czas każesz nam być cicho 08:27 Spam – niechciane lub niepotrzebne wiadomości elektroniczne. - Tutaj w sumie wszystko jest niepotrtebne,. 08:27 Nie cicho 08:27 a my chcemy mieć te wiadomości 08:27 Prowadźcie normalną dyskusje tak jak teraz 08:27 I git 08:27 więc zamknij (cenzura) buzię. 08:27 hmm 08:27 ert spokojnie 08:27 żyłka ci pęknie 08:27 :) 08:27 k 08:28 Prędzej mi pęknie jak rei wejdzie 08:28 Huh. Nieźle Ert. 08:28 xD 08:28 crej buntowniczka 08:28 Dziś jak se grałem na trasach w cośtammanię. 08:28 To najpierw 08:28 "Prędzej ci serce pęknie!" (lf) 08:28 miałem lagi 08:28 Kto wie z czego to slogan? 08:28 Trasomanię* 08:28 potem co chwilę popełniałem drobne pomyłki(które skutkowały failem) 08:28 hmmmm 08:29 trackamanię 08:29 potem znowu miałem lagi 08:29 Track* 08:29 Ert 08:29 a potem? 08:29 Nie grałeś na mapach angela-bianca 08:29 Zgadnijcie co się stało jak wreszcie mi się komp uspokoił 08:29 astma, dopiero zaczynam 08:29 Są obsmarowane kupą 08:29 i chcę wszystkie trasy przejść na medal 08:29 i właśnie 08:29 Ja aż se wejdę zobaczyć który jestem w polszy 08:30 underworld bym obejrzał 08:30 ja chyba 200 tysięczny 08:30 albo constantine 08:30 Ert 08:30 : 08:30 Jaka część? 08:30 Bananowyhajs ping 08:31 bananowa umarła :< 08:31 nations forever 08:31 wracając 08:31 cześć sajko :P 08:31 Cześć 08:31 Jo tyż 08:31 strzałka mi się urwała c: 08:31 o/ 08:31 (Y) 08:31 Jestem zwycięzcą 08:31 Cholerna strzałka mi się urwała od klawiatury 08:32 (y) 08:32 Pomyliłem się o jedną literę 08:32 * Ertrael śmieje się szaleńcyo 08:32 wali klawiaturą o biurko 08:32 ups 08:32 * Ertrael wali klawiaturą o biurko 08:32 niepotrzebnie tak przyciskałeś tak mocno klawiaturę 08:32 W polszy jestem 83k któryś 08:32 Ja nie mogę 08:32 Skasowało mi 200 medali 08:32 Bananowyhajs ping 08:33 nie wiem o jaką grę chodzi (lf) 08:33 Thia 08:33 Ona nie ma pingów 08:33 Snow 08:33 Trackmania Forever 08:33 ?_? 08:33 Ja dopiero se medale robię 08:33 ? 08:34 a ta gra 08:34 Jaki masz nick? 08:34 nowo jakaś cicha jest 08:34 bo ja rysuje 08:34 ;-; 08:34 orka ;-; 08:35 orka? :O 08:35 no ;-; 08:35 Astma umilkła .__. 08:35 Ert 08:35 Astma 08:36 PW 08:36 ja spadam 08:36 o/ 08:36 nerka 08:36 (bb) 08:37 o/ 08:37 O/ 08:38 Ja lecę. Powiedzcie Hajsowi że jestem na Skype 08:38 ;-; 08:46 o/ 08:46 Dzień dobry. 08:47 Hej o/ 08:48 Pampampaaam 08:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=24&v=SwxdBiazu8M .v. 08:51 Co tak grobowo? 08:52 o/ 08:52 Kisiel! :V 08:52 Cicho bo przyjdzie Zdzicho 08:55 Zło 08:57 Tađma klejca. 08:57 *taśma klejąca 08:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qe6UuxsdqHs 08:57 klawiaturo,wtf 09:58 :/ 09:58 Stadium jest płatne, nie? 09:59 Tak 09:59 Szkoda 09:59 Można było se demo pobrać i za darmo do kwietnia tego roku grać na serwach 09:59 Nie polecam bugi grafiki 09:59 Nie wiem po co, ale chyba będę zbierał na fotografa, bo chcę mieć dowód osobisty. 10:00 Aha .v. 10:00 Dowód osobisty to trza mieć 10:01 Nie potrzebowałem go jeszcze i praktycznie nie potrzebuję. 10:02 Ale: 10:02 a) Będę potrzebował. 10:02 b) Kolega ma a ja nie >:C 10:02 Myślałam, że tylko ja nie mogę spać. 10:02 Lol, ja nie chcę spać 10:02 Miałem wczoraj urodziny (all!) 10:03 Oglądałaś adamsów/ 10:03 ? 10:03 Najlepszego. 10:03 (ALL!) 10:03 Tak, oglądałam. 10:03 tj 10:03 Nowa mówiła że nie wyjdzie 10:03 dziś 10:03 na siódemce lecieli 10:03 Wyszła wczoraj 10:03 Nie, dzisiaj nie. 10:03 Nie mam telewizji w mieszkaniu. 10:03 *wczoraj 10:03 Ale mam telewizor, więc podobno mam płacić podatek. 10:03 Widać żeś jest studentką~ 10:04 Nie, chciałam mieć telewizję 10:04 Wolisz internety? :> 10:04 Ale jedyną opcją, jaką mogę mieć, to tylko satelita 10:04 A nie chcę bulić 150 zł za telewizję i neta 10:05 Mikusia ping ping madafaka 10:05 No i fakt, wolę internety. 10:05 Ert halo, język .-. 10:05 *Mikusia, ping ping nyga 10:06 Ert masz snapa? .-. 10:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRl9onw7KoM To uczucie 10:09 Kiedy każdy pod filmem mówi że to ma cycki 10:10 Co ten internet se wyobraża. 10:11 Kuro, nie mam, i nie wiem co to nawet jest. 10:11 Smuteczek. 10:11 Nagie focie tam wysyłam (lf) 10:12 Ha ha 10:12 Chciałabyś (lf) 10:12 XD 10:13 :D 10:15 Po indonezyjsku tak = nie 10:15 Nerka 10:15 nie 10:16 * Ertrael gryzie kuro w nogę 10:16 Czemu. 10:16 giń 10:16 * Ertrael gryzie mocniej 10:16 ;_; 10:17 Halo, bo wezwę Hajsa. 10:17 Co ;-; 10:17 * Ertrael dogryza się do kości 10:17 Ej, nie gryź. 10:17 * Bananowyhajs kopie w łydę Erta. 10:18 xD 10:18 Mówiłam! 10:18 ło ale lagi 10:18 * Ertrael warczy 10:19 ić póki Kuro jeszcze ma nogę 10:19 Czo to za groźby, halo 10:19 Gorsze niż w lolu 10:19 Dobra, afk, hots wzywa 10:20 * Ertrael łamie sobie zęby na kościach kuro 10:20 no kurde 10:20 zw 2015 05 29